


Whoops

by Betaaa



Series: SofA Exchange Gifts [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: /Winter Holidays, Christmas, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern AU, i did Christmas bc im familiar with the concept of a Christmas tree....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betaaa/pseuds/Betaaa
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke celebrating the holidays together.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: SofA Exchange Gifts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052351
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: SofA Lite





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grilledbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledbees/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [grilledbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledbees/pseuds/grilledbees) in the [sofa2020lite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sofa2020lite) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Traveling home for the holidays (College AU/ Modern AU). 
> 
> Please DNW dub-con, non-con, or major angst. Any length is fine (if it's a fic)!
> 
> A/N Note: Sorry it's a bit late! >.<

My headcanon is that the slippers were a gag gift from Sakura, but then Sasuke actually liked them.


End file.
